


Early Days pt. 3

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Group projects are awful sometimes.Fictober prompt 28. “do I have to do everything here?”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Early Days pt. 3

“Do I have to do everything here?” Jim asked, mostly to himself. 

“Uh, no, as a matter of fact I’d prefer if you didn’t.” Tilly answered. 

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Uh, well, fine. I didn’t want to talk to you anyway.” 

“Let’s just stick to the project, okay? The sooner we can get through this the sooner we can never talk to each other again.”

“We’re going to have to talk to each other again, even if we don’t want to. I mean, honestly, the least we can do is be nice to each other. Neither of us asked for this.”

Jim knew she was right.


End file.
